Tia Ballard
Tia Lynn Ballard (born May 11, 1986 in Paris, Texas) is an American actress, ADR script writer, artist, comedian and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Happy in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2015) - Tifa Lockhart (ep54) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Centaur's Life (2017) - Inukai (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Waitress (ep20), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Maaya Awatsuki, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Maaya Awatsuki, Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2016) - Yumi (Announced) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Sazanka Bianca *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Shoko Iwagami, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Yutori Takamagahara (ep1) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Hanna *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Miho Sato, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Ume Shiraume *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kanae Kitamura *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Kanae Kitamura *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Beast *Casshern Sins (2010) - Hoti (ep17) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Aoi Sakurada *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Pirika (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Kohkaku *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Kokono Minowa (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Takao *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Darna (ep37), Katia (ep43) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Emilia Galmar *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Nero *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Daisaku Bandai (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Yoshino/'Hermit' *Date A Live II (2016) - Yoshino/'Hermit' *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Hibana Daida, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Marron *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Happy *Freezing (2012) - Ticy Phenyl, Elizabeth Mably *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Elizabeth Mably, Ticy Phenyl *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Shao May, Additional Voices *Fuuka (2017) - Tomomi (Announced) *Gamers! (2017) - Aguri (Announced) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Inari A *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Garm, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Mega Neptune Mk. II *Guilty Crown (2013) - Hare Menjo *High School DxD: New (2014) - Serafall Leviathan, Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Midori Yamanishi, Mitsuishi, Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Peashy/Yellow Heart *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep2) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps5-7) *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Elvira Friedman (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Nanami Momozono, Yukiji *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Akagi (Announced) *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Stefania Selaty (Announced) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Rachel Calvin *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Titta *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Inaho Kushiya *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Kaneko Sonoka (ep1; Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Kurumi Kumamakura, Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *New Game! (2017) - Hajime Shinoda (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Natsumi "Becky" Bekki *Nobunagun (2015) - Young Iyo (ep10) *Noragami (2015) - Moyu, Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - O-Nui *One Piece (2012-2015) - Porche, Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Rio Ueda (Announced) *Overlord (2016) - Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (ep8) *Prison School (2015) - Mari Kurihara (Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Devi (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Amira *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Taro, Young Akiho Senomiya *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Hitoe Uemura *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Hitoe Uemura *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Sky Wizards Academy (2015) - Misora Whitale (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Amaki Suwa (ep12) *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Amaki Suwa *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Kujuli *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Chiho Sasaki *The Future Diary (2013) - 12th Pink (ep5), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Hokuto *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Firefly (ep10), Nadeshiko Akabane *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Maya Shimon (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Princess Anne (ep9), Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2017) - Sala Crispino (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Hunter *Freezing (2012) - Elizabeth Mably (ep2), Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Elizabeth Mably *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Shao May 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Maaya Awatsuki *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Hiro Tsukiyama *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Marron *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Sora *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Midori Kitakami *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Miwa Hino *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Happy *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Karina *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Young Z 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Maria Nanadan *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Karen Kasumi 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Lil Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2013) - Generic Female 3 *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Geisha Puppet, Hent High Students *Monster Tale (2011) - Priscilla *Smite (2016) - Guttersniper Cupid *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Riyu Momose *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Street Fighter V (2016) - Jianyu, Telephone Voice Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (125) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (119) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2017. Category:American Voice Actors